Cold Heat
by xmakesomenoisex
Summary: As Christmas befalls East High, Gabriella finds herself in a situation that will change her opinions on high school, love and Troy Bolton. SHIPS: TxG, TxS.


The halls of East High were filled with rushed students, laughing and hugging as they knew Christmas was approaching. Many "goodbyes" and "happy holidays" were exchanged amongst the Wildcats as they pulled on hats and wrapped around scarves and some were even giving gifts to each other. Gabriella Montez weaved past the crowds of her peers and finally reached her locker, exhausted from the last day of school before the break. She fumbled with her lock, the cool metal feeling familiar and refreshing against her warm mocha skin. She quickly shoved in textbooks and binders and some loose papers that told her everything from the next Science Club meeting to who was cute…according to Sharpay Evans. Gabriella let out a small sigh as she lifted her book bag from the bottom its metal container and removed her coat from one of the dull hooks inside. She remembered that Troy said something about meeting him outside of the school by the outdoor basketball courts and wondered what he would want. Would he give her a gift maybe? Or another warm kiss that always made her melt?

She gingerly put on her white earmuffs, fingers gently sweeping her dark wavy hair that was currently in two braids and started down the now vacated hall. Gabriella couldn't help but smile— Troy was always inventive and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her. Her footsteps could be heard on the marble floor and she tried to hurry as best as she could. After all, why keep him waiting?

Troy Bolton looked at his watch one more time as he stood outside of the school, back leaned against the brick walls of the building. His cheeks were reddening and as he breathed it became visible in a white vapor. Winter was here and he could feel it…especially in his finger-tips since he wasn't wearing any gloves. He would have to tell his mom to pick some up for him later for sure. He brought the numb digits to his lips where he blew his warm breath on them for a few minutes and rubbed the palms together trying to create warmth. This worked for a little while but before he knew it they were cold again and the process would repeat. 

His blue eyes fell upon the door and his heart leapt as he saw a familiar figure walk through, but they soon diminished. It was Sharpay, not Gabriella. Yet he couldn't stop staring at the thin blonde drama-queen. Her light pink jacket fit her curves perfectly and her hair cascaded into little ringlets at the ends. She seemed to shimmer against the constant white around her. Her hips swung as she walked towards him, a coy smile on her painted lips.

"Hey Troy, what are you doing out here in the cold all alone? Isn't Gabriella with you?" she asked, scanning the area for the Latina. With no success she looked back at the basketball star, the smile growing.

"Umm…I…uh…Merry Christmas Sharpay," he said hurriedly, looking away from her. He never acted so stupid and foolish around her before and it made him ashamed. Not to mention every time she took a step or turned his mind decided to make up its own story. Was this wrong? Or should he dismiss it as a regular occurrence in being a hormonal teenage boy?

He was greeted by a flash of pearly whites and a small giggle peeking from those luscious lips—wait what? Luscious? No. More like those worthy of a goddess. Troy stopped his train of thought as he watched the blonde pull out something from behind her back, more giggles erupting from her.

"Right back at you Troy," she said in—was that a seductive tone? A little silver box was quickly handed to him and he opened it, trying not to look confused or eager but composed. A glint of silver caught him by surprise. It was a silver chain with the East High mascot attached. It looked custom made and felt that way too as Sharpay took it from his hands and put it around his neck. Her touch made him shiver. He never felt anything like that from any other girl before besides Gabriella, and the feeling of wanting something he couldn't have excited him and frightened him at the same time. He guessed she felt the same way because before he knew it, her lips were at his ear where she whispered a sultry "It's _so_ you" and leaned in, pressing her mouth against his.

It was so wrong, yet so right for him. He pressed his lips against hers, their kisses becoming more fevered and wanting by the second. He felt a wetness as her tongue gently brushed his and felt her body push against his own as she deepened the kiss.

"Troy?"

That voice…who's was it? It sounded so familiar.

At that moment he heard the clicks of suede boots against concrete and pulled away from Sharpay, his spur-of-the-moment-lover. He saw the tears brimming in those deep brown eyes and the hurt expression on her face as her lips quivered like they did when she was upset. The look pierced him and it hurt like daggers.

"Gabriella," he breathed.

He watched her shake her head in disappointment and disbelief. "How..how could you? Troy? I thought you loved me," she spoke, her voice wavering and barely above a whisper.

He struggled to find the words yet whenever he recovered something it stuck to his throat. It felt dry and he felt sweat form in his palms. He looked to Sharpay, who looked just as guilty as he did. They were caught and there was nothing they could do. Troy looked into his girlfriend's eyes and watched as she blinked to keep from crying.

"Please, don't cry Gabriell—"

"Don't say anything Troy!"

The tone in her voice startled him. It sounded harsh, hurt, choked. He never heard that from her and it was then that he realized that he broke his promise that seemed so far away.

_I will always protect you…_


End file.
